


Queen Charlotte

by ManBoyDudeGuy



Series: Queen Charlotte [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManBoyDudeGuy/pseuds/ManBoyDudeGuy
Summary: Charlotte Flair Vs. Nikki Bella. Winner Takes All.
Relationships: Charlotte/Nikki bella - Relationship, Nikki Bella/Charlotte
Series: Queen Charlotte [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691680
Kudos: 10





	Queen Charlotte

Raw September 14th

Nikki Bella, followed by closely by Brie Bella, was rushing towards the women's locker room after her championship defense against Charlotte Flair. Although she technically lost her match, the busty Bella managed to hold on to her Diva's Championship due to being disqualified. She had stolen her title back from the jaws of defeat, it was a heist that would've made Danny Ocean proud. 

Nikki was ecstatic, this wasn't just any championship defense, this was special. She was now the longest reigning Diva's Champion in history, surpassing her former rival AJ Lee's record. No one had ever given her the respect she deserved. Not the fans, they told her "You couldn't wrestle", "You're only here because your hot", "You suck Cena". Not the other women in the locker room, especially not AJ Lee. Now they couldn't deny her.

Now wasn't the time to celebrate, she needed to get out of dodge before Charlotte and the rest of PCB caught them leaving the arena. "I've already packed all our stuff and there's a limo waiting outside." Brie said as they burst through the doors of the women's locker room. "Let's get out of here before those haters try to mess ruin MY night." Nikki replied.

Quickly picking up their luggage, the Bella Twin's turn to leave the locker room only to find their entrance blocked by Sasha Banks standing in the doorway. "Get out of the way rookie!" Brie Bella yells out in annoyance. "Why don't you show some respect for veterans!" Nikki continues as they walk towards the door.

"You're not going anywhere, not until I get what I want" Sasha replies. "I tapped you out last month so the way I see it is, that championship belongs to me" Sasha moving forward to come face to face with the Diva's Championship in the center of the locker room. "You just got lucky!" Brie Bella responds. "Brie's right. You're a nobody. I'm a reality TV star. I'm not wasting anymore time with you" Nikki arrogantly brushes off Sasha's challenge.

"You don't need luck when you're the BOSS." Sasha coolly responds, unintimidated even though she was outnumbered by the Bella Twins. "You better get out of my way newbie, unless you want to end up like AJ Lee" Nikki threatens, attempting to stare down the former NXT Women's Champion. AJ Lee had long reigned as not only the Diva's Champion but as WWE's Alpha Female. Nikki ended both those reigns by beating AJ's ass in the ring and pounding her ass into submission with her big strap-on cock.

"I'd love to see you try" Sasha replies, refusing to back down. The title of Alpha Female was perhaps the only thing even more sought after than the Diva's Championship. Only a very select few had held the title in the secret history of WWE's women's division, so if Nikki was willing to put her ass on the line as well as her championship? That just made it all the sweeter.

"I've worked too hard and for too long to be disrespected by you! I am the longest reigning Diva's Champion of all time!" Nikki explodes, infuriated by Sasha's defiance. "Why don't you ask your pal Naomi what happens when you put your ass on the line." Brie finishes. The Bella Twins had spent many nights double stuffing Sasha's Team B.A.D. partner during Nikki's reign as Alpha Female. Whether they were fucking Naomi through countless mind blowing orgasms or making her to taste her insanely fat ass off of their thick rubber cocks while they spit-roasted the former Funkadactyl.

Before Sasha Banks can respond, Charlotte enters the room. "BELLA!" Charlotte shouts, clearly enraged. "That championship should be mine!" The blonde continues to shout as she makes a B line towards Sasha and The Bella Twins. "Well it's mine!...and there's nothing you can do about it. So both of you stop being haters show some respect." Nikki fires back.

"Respect? No one respects you Nikki. I've fought jobbers in NXT that can wrestle better than you. Stephanie brought us up from NXT because you're a joke. This division is long overdue for a real Alpha and next time I'm going to take your championship and celebrate by making you my little slut. " Charlotte says, barely containing her desire to knock the smug look off the busty Bella's face.

"You think you're better than me!? I'm a joke!? FINE! You've got your rematch and it's not just for the Diva's championship." Nikki explodes, Charlotte pushing all the right buttons to send her over the edge. "Nikki wait, mayb-" Brie tries to interject before Nikki makes a rash decision. "Shut up Brie! It's going to be ass Vs. ass too!." Nikki says before storming out of the locker room, Brie Bella following behind with a concerned look across her face.

"You know it doesn't matter who wins between you two Charlotte because both your asses are property of the BOSS and I have a nice big strap-on with your names written all over it" Sasha taunts, clearly annoyed at being passed over for a shot at Nikki.

"It's so cute that you keep pretending to be a top or did you forget how much you loved getting your tight little ass owned by me after R-Evolution? Remember how you begging for more? I bet your ass still hasn't fully closed after how much I stretched you out." Charlotte responds, amused by Sasha's attempts to taunt her.

"That was a fluke. It will never happen again. Just be ready because I'm going to be one owning you next time!" Sasha whines in response before storming off herself, blushing as Charlotte brings up the most embarrassing night of her life loud enough for everyone in the locker room to hear.

"You better be ready to bow down to your Queen because the boss is nothing but another peasant." Charlotte calls after her laughing. "In fact all of you better be ready to bow down. I'm going to be the new alpha around her which means every single ass in this room is my property. If anyone has a problem with that, here's a warning. You come at the Queen, you best not miss." Charlotte says loudly, laying out an open challenge to the locker room.

****

Night of Champions September 20th 2015.

Charlotte had waited so long for this day. The day she would fulfill her destiny, the day she would claim her birthright and become Diva's champion. Not only become Diva's champion but also claim the title of Alpha Female of the WWE. Charlotte had waited so long for this day. She could have skipped past NXT, gone straight to the main roster and have been on top from day one. There had never been a women's athlete like her before in the WWE. Her mixture of size, strength, speed and skill completely unmatched by all those who came before.

Instead she had to grind away in Florida, facing competition not worthy of sharing a ring with her. Charlotte was a powerful woman, she valued strength above all else. Women she deemed as weak were only fit to serve superior women in her mind. Women like Charlotte. Except there were no women like Charlotte, and she believed all women were meant to serve her.

She'd spent practically every night in NXT pounding the ass of one slut, wannabe wrestler or another. From trainees that happened to catch her eye to even her top "competition". They all tried to act tough on camera but how could Charlotte possibly take them seriously when they'd spent the night before begging for her strap-on cock.

Natalya was on the receiving end of a particularly brutal ass fucking. After Charlotte defeated the form Diva's Champion at NXT Takeover, she thought she'd be heading straight to the main roster. Unfortunately this was not the case and the new NXT Women's champion took out all her frustrations out on Natalya's asshole.

The freshly crowned champion spent that night fucking the only female graduate of the heart dungeon into submission in every position she could think of. Natalya was made to cum so hard and so often that she couldn't help but accept her new role as Charlotte Flair's personally fuck toy, she now understood that she was only meant to worship her new Queen.

Something almost all women in NXT came to understand and something all women on the main roster would come to understand, because tonight Charlotte had finally done it. She had defeated Nikki Bella and become Diva's Champion. Showing the world what she had known all along. That she was the most dominant women on the planet. Now she would spending the remainder of the night proving that fact to Nikki Bella.

Charlotte stood naked, save for the massive strap-on around her waist, in her hotel room standing triumphantly over a naked Nikki Bella who was already on her knees before her. This wasn't just any strap-on, this was a monster. Even by WWE Diva standards. Nikki had never seen anyone actually try to use one this big. It would take an ungodly amount of skill to use it and not just completely ruin the person on the receiving end. Luckily Charlotte possessed that level of skill and more.

"This means nothing! I was champion for 301 days, one night won't change anything!" Nikki says, trying to convince herself more so than her rival. "Uh huh, uh huh, sure" Charlotte responds, a patronizing look on her face, feigning attention as she lightly slaps the former champion's face with her rubber cock. This only served to make the busty Bella even angrier.

"I'm going to make you regret looking down on me, AJ Lee thought she was better than me and I broke her. I made her my bitch and you-" Nikki began to say before Charlotte took advantage of her open mouth, shoving her dick between those pouty lips. She just couldn't take her threats seriously. Charlotte had heard it all before It end the same way every time, them begging to have their asses fucked all night long.

"It's time for you to serve your Queen" Charlotte said, reaching down with one hand to grab the former alphas hair, using it like a handle to move the Bella along her lengthy cock. Nikki knew she had no choice. The rules of Winner Take All were sacred. If she refused she would be black balled from WWE, Total Diva, everything. She'd worked to hard and come to far to give up now. She could take one night of submission. It wouldn't mean anything by tomorrow, right?

Nikki slowly began to move her head along the upper part of Charlotte's cock. It's great length and thickness making it a difficult challenge, one that any normal woman would fail in seconds. Nikki wasn't a normal woman. She'd been in the WWE for years and during her first run became very well versed at handling strap-on dick, although never one this size.

The star of Total Divas was so angry with herself. She'd spent so long climbing to the top of the divas division. Ever since she returned to the WWE. She had aligned herself with John Cena, she spent endless hours in the GYM adding muscle to her frame and improving her skills in the ring and she had even ended AJ Lee's dominant reign as alpha female.

What a night that was, Survive Series 2014. Winning the Diva's Championship was an incredible high but it didn't compare to the high of rag-dolling AJ on her big strap-on cock. Nikki used every bit of her strength to make that little nerd squirm and cum harder than she'd ever cum before. AJ had spent so long looking down on her, the feeling of being able to look down on AJ as she sucked the deepest part of her own asshole off of Nikki cock was indescribable.

The Bella Twin was brought back to reality as Charlotte began to slowly thrust into her mouth, which was straining against her great thickness. "i said it's time to serve" Charlotte repeats in a much sterner tone, unhappy with Nikki's unenthusiastic sucking."If this whole dick isn't in your mouth soon, it's going up your ass dry" Charlotte casual threatened. This really got Nikki's attention. This monster would rip her apart. Left with no choice, she began taking more and more of Charlotte's cock in her mouth. Each inch becoming more and more difficult even to an talented cock sucker like her. Saliva dripping past her lips down to her big, curvy tits. 

"See? All you weak whores need is the right motivation. Luckily your Queen is here now to show you the way" Charlotte says, genuinely believing herself to be helping Nikki Bella. Showing the former champion where she really belongs. Charlotte moaning quietly, the stimulator on her strap-on activating as Nikki messily gagged on her dick.

Charlotte could swear she felt every last motion of Nikki's tongue, the feeling of her hot, wet mouth. Her dick sucking lips on her strap-on as if it was her real cock. She lived for that feeling. There's absolutely no place on this Earth she'd rather be than right here, with a former world champion choking on her Queen sized cock.

Charlotte began to get lost in the moment, hips gradually thrusting faster, grip tightening on Nikki's hair. Forcing her down on her thickness as she thrusts inwards. This was more than even Nikki's talented mouth could take as she began to loudly choke, saliva messily dripping from her mouth now. "Come on, I know you can take more. Worship your Queen" Charlotte shouts in a lust fueled daze.

Knowing this pounding won't stop until she's fully deep throated Charlotte, Nikki reaches around to grab a firm grip on Charlotte's ass, helping her force her head down on the mighty cock of her enemy. "GAAHHHHH...GAAHHHHHHH..HMMMMM" The sound of Nikki's chokes escapes past her cock stuffed mouth, holding on for dear life as she struggles with the remaining length.

The former Divas Champion looks more like a common whore at the moment, eyes running with tears, saliva spilling freely as her mouth is used for pleasure by this dominant women. Nikki couldn't help but feel things she wishes she didn't. This wasn't the first time in the WWE that her mouth was abused by another woman but this felt different. Charlotte had an aura about her that she'd never felt before. Pure superiority and dominance.

"Hmmmmm...Almost there you little slut...Ohhhhh yes..Take all of my perfect cock" Charlotte moaned and commanded. Nikki felt on the verge of passing out from choking on this incredibly big dick. She wanted to lift her head but Charlotte's firm grip ensured she wasn't going anywhere until she obeyed her Queen's commands. With all her remaining strength Nikki pushed her head down, forehead coming to rest on Charlotte's toned, tight abs, signalling all of the massive strap-on was in her mouth.

"Good girl..Now stay and savoir the feeling" Charlotte said cruelly, holding Nikki down as the latter begins to choke wildly along her length. "GAHHHHHH!...HRRRRRKKK!....GAAHHHHHH!...ACCCCKKK!" The sound of messy choking fills the hotel room, Nikki weakly trying to push away from Charlotte but to no avail. "You should feel lucky to be serving your Queen but you're just another ungrateful whore" Charlotte says coldly, waiting another few long moments before releasing her grip on Nikki's head.

Nikki quickly pulls her head back, mere second away from passing out on Charlotte's dick. She desperately begins gasping for breath on all fours before her dominator. Charlotte took a moment to take the sight in, sadistic smile plastered across her beautiful face. "You think we're done?" Charlotte says before she reaches down and grabs Nikki's head, forcing it down on her massive dick.

Nikki barely had time to gather her thoughts before she is re-invaded by Charlotte's length. The thick plastic meat being sent down her throat once again. "We're done when I decide we're done" Charlotte almost threatens, delivering light, rapid slaps to Nikki's right cheek. Easier than before but still with great difficulty, Nikki Bella begins her decent to the base of this magnificent cock.

Charlotte wasted no time and it was only seconds until Nikki had pressed fully down along her strap-on. The tall blonde then quickly pulled out and slapped her cock against each side of Nikki's face. She repeated this process several times. "You will bow down to my cock you filthily little slut" Charlotte says as she abuses Nikki's mouth.

Nikki's head is forced down Charlotte's length one more time before being roughly retrieved. "You think you're so strong, don't you?" Charlotte taunts, moving her saliva drenched cock all over Nikki Bella's gorgeous face. Nikki had reached a boiling point, having lost her championship, having her throat assaulted and now Charlotte's trash talk was just to much.

"I'm Nikki. Fucking. Bella. I'm stronger and more fearless than you will ever be. Next time we wrestle, I'm going to break you and put you in your place" Nikki fired back. There was only so much she could take, she had fought hard to earn respect and was champion for over 300 days. She'd broken smug women before and this would be no different in the end.

"No. You won't." Charlotte said matter of factly, with such completely assurity that it robbed Nikki of her confidence. "I've heard that so many times now, I've lost count. You sluts never seem to understand who I am." She continued while grabbing Nikki again by her hair, dragging her over to the bed. "I'm genetically superior. It doesn't matter who hard you work or how hard you try. I am better than you." Charlotte says roughly throwing Nikki towards the bed. Nikki landing with her upper body on the bed, legs on the floor. "I'm your new Queen and you're going to thank me for the privilege of serving my perfect cock." She finished before grabbing Nikki by the hips and thrusting the head of her dick into Nikki's pussy.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh" Nikki moans in shock as her sacred hole is invaded by her enemy. She has been so fired up just a few seconds ago but somehow Charlotte's words had robbed her of all her self belief. There was just something about the blonde that made Nikki believe everything she said. 

The things felt Charlotte felt in that moment were inexpressible. It was like the feeling when she made Nikki submit earlier in the night but somehow even more intense. The feeling of power and control Charlotte felt when she defeated her opponents in the ring was incredible, it turned her on like crazy but it paled in comparison to the feeling she got from sexually owning someone.

To transform women who were thought to have been strong and powerful into her personal fuck holes, that was the ultimate high for Charlotte. A high she intended to savoir for as long as possible as she held her strap-on perfectly still, with just the head penetrating Nikki Bella's tight, fat ass. As far as Charlotte was concerned this made her appointment as Alpha Female official. The ass of the former alpha was now her's and the rest would follow soon.

Nikki was a far worse time than Charlotte, struggling to handle the massive member invading thick butt. The fact that it had been years since she'd been fucked in the ass, combined with the ridiculous size of Charlotte's cock made it even harder than when she had lost her anal virginity.

Slowly Charlotte began to push her hips forwards, sending more of her fat cock into her new sluts awaiting asshole. "How does it feel Nikki? How does it feel to be put in your place? How does it feel to be back to where you belong, serving a real woman" Charlotte growls

The only response Nikki can manage is to bury her face in the bed sheets, cheeks flushed from the feeling of total humiliation that consuming her. What could she possible say to Charlotte now? She had been defeated completely. The only think she could do was try and endure and dream of one day gaining revenge over here current tormentor and sexual dominator.

"I'll tell you how it feels you little fuck slut, it feel amazing. I love fucking dumb bimbos like you. You think because you work hard than you can ever compare to me? I'm genetically superior to all of you. You were made to worship me. I'm going sure you can never go another day without needing me to fill this fat, juicy ass up with my cock" Charlotte rants and she continues to slide more and more of her cock into Nikki's asshole

"Fuuuckkkk.." Nikki groans out both in pain from having her asshole stretched around this monster invading her and the mental pain of being taunting and humiliated by Charlotte. Nikki grips the bed sheets as if she was holding on for dear life, helplessly taking this anal assault. Perhaps the only thing saving her at the moment was the fact that she pre-lubed before coming to Charlotte's hotel room.

"Awwww don't worry Nikki, I know it feels like a lot now but soon enough you'll be begging for this cock. You just need to remember that your a bottom, you haven't had anyone to remind you how good it feels to get fucked by real woman. Don't worry you dumb bitch, I'm going to remind you. I'm going to make you feel better than anyone ever has and then you're mine. You're going to bend over every time I ask and you're going to thank me for it. You're going to beg me for it." Charlotte further rants as her hips connect with Nikki's ass checks, signalling her entire cock has entered Nikki's asshole.

After taking a few long moments to once again savoir the moment, Charlotte very slowly begins to rotate her hips clockwise, further stretching out Nikki's asshole. Making her feel every single inch of the cock buried inside of her bubbly butt. The form alpha thought she was going to be split in two, she couldn't believe the entire strap-on actually fit inside of her. Continuing to hold onto the bed sheets with all her strength, an occasional groan of discomfort escaping through her clenched teeth as she struggles to adjust to the invasion of her tightest hole.

Charlotte then gentle removes a few inches of cock before slowly returning them to Nikki's thick behind. Repeating this action several times, Charlotte begins to gradually increase the pace of her thrusts until she's built a steady rhythm of fucking her rivals ass. Further groans of discomfort flowing from Nikki's gritted teeth as just takes this degrading treatment from the second generation wrestler.

Nikki couldn't help but think of her first few months in the WWE at this moment. She and Brie had made the mistake of messing with real butt fucking veterans. Victoria and Natalya made sure they paid her dues by double dicking both twins every night on the road. Nikki still remembers how awful it was...at first. The pain, the humiliation, she felt so weak and powerless but then the worst of all happened, it started to feel good. Really good, better than anything she had ever felt in her life. Nikki had tried to keep those memories buried deep down but now they were rushing to the surface.

It wouldn't be like that this time though, Nikki tried to tell herself. This dick was way to big, it was to much. She just had to endure the discomfort and she'd be fine. Well, slowly it became easier and easier to endure. Then there was nothing to endure at all...and then somehow, against all of her logic, the former record setting champion started to feel really fucking good. 

"Noooooo...fuck....ohhhhhh" Nikki moans out in pleasure, desperately fighting against the progressively intensifying feeling of euphoria coming from her stretched asshole. Her face somehow becoming even more flushed, overwhelming feeling of both pleasure and embarrassment flowing through her body. They say the bigger they are, the harder they fall and Nikki had fallen hard. From alpha female to anal whore in a matter of hours, it almost didn't even real. It was like a nightmare.......but if it was a nightmare then why did it feel so good?

"Yes! Give in to your Queen, fuck toy!" Charlotte moans out, the stimulator on her strap-on as well as the sheer mental thrill of butt fucking her rival making it feel as thought it was her real cock inside of Nikki's vice-grip like asshole."You should be grateful Nikki. I'm going to make you cum and I'm going to break you. You'll never think you're a top again after tonight."

"MmmmMMMMmmm..Mmmhhmmmmm...hhmmmmmh" Nikki grits her teeth as hard as she can, trying with all her might to repress the moans attempting to escape her mouth. The sparks of ecstasy having evolved into lightening bolts of electricity flowing to her brain with every thrust of Charlotte's massive cock. The only thing she had left was her pride. Even if she had to give herself to Charlotte, if she could just withstand one night and not let it break her, not submit to Charlotte then she'd be okay.

Charlotte continued to up the pace of the fucking, slowly, giving Nikki enough time to adjust to her length. Continuing this vicious, lustful but all the while very skilled and controlled pounding on Nikki Bella's most private hole. Soon a loud slapping begins to echo throughout the luxurious hotel room of Charlotte Flair, her hips colliding with Nikki's juicy ass checks causing them to jiggling wildly.

Nikki has to resort to biting the bed sheets to repress the moans of pleasure her body can't help but make. She couldn't believe how good it felt, she felt ashamed of it. This was somehow better than it was when she bottomed before and the pleasure just kept increasing. She tried to ignore it, she really did but it was just so immense.

Charlotte let out a long mocking laugh when she realized what Nikki was doing, it was cute how hard she was trying to deny what she really was. Charlotte than reached forward with both hands and grabbing Nikki's arms, using them almost like handlebars and pulled Nikki away from the sheets.

"OHHHhhhhHHhhhh....Ohhhhhhh NooooooOOOOoooO fuck" Nikki can't help but moan out both in pleasure and embarrassment, knowing she can't stem the tidal waves of pleasure washing through her body any longer. "Please....Ohhhhh god please" Nikki pleads out, barely about to keep a cohesive train of thought due to the overwhelming feeling cascading through her very being

"Please? Please what? You want mercy? You want me to stop? You can't mean that can you? You're just a dumb bimbo pretending to be an alpha. You belong right where you are right now." Charlotte moans out herself, further increasing the pace of her thrusts into Nikki's asshole. "So what is it Nikki? Please more? Is that it? You already give accept your place? You ready to be my personal whore?"

"OhhhHHHHhhhHHH.....oHhHHHhhhhhhhh please..." What did Nikki mean? She wasn't even sure if she knew as she continued to moan out in desperate pleasure. Please stop, right? Nikki was a top, an alpha so she was just rejecting this invasion. Only a total slut would enjoy this kind of sexual degradation. Those were the lies Nikki tried to tell herself over and over again but it was pointless, as Charlotte's pace increased so did Nikki's pleasure and with it, bit by bit, crack by crack. Nikki began to feel herself break.

"Please.....ohhhhhhh please make me cum!" Nikki yelled out in sinful desire as she butt fucked was by the tall blonde. With that Charlotte let another loud, triumphant laugh. "Beg me slut? I'm your fucking Queen, you want something from me you beg for it!" Charlotte growls, bringing her right up to the edge of orgasm and keeping her there for what felt like an eternity.

"OhHhhHHHhhhhhHH fuuuuckkkk....fucking please!..oohHHHhhooHHHH god! Please Queen....OOhhhhhhHHH PLEASE make me cum!" Nikki moans in anguish, more desperate to cum than ever before in her life. In fact Nikki had never wanted anything more than she wanted to cum in that moment. "That's fucking better! Go on Nikki, cum! You Queen commands you to cum like the slut that you are!" Charlotte says, now putting all of her strength into slamming Nikki's fuck-hole while still making sure every thrust is incredibly precise and controlled.

"OH SHIT, OHHHHHHHH MY FUCKING GOD, SHIT SHIT SHIT" A string of expletives fly from Nikki's mouth incoherently as she gets sent over the edge of orgasm. What were once lightening bolts was now a supernova of sheer pleasure erupting through her very being. Cum squirting wildly from her pussy as her body shakes and spasms in sheer euphoria.

Just when it felt like she was coming back to down to Earth after her life changing high, Nikki came again. Somehow harder than before and then again and again. Each orgasm washing away the lies Nikki had told herself. How could she ever think she was a top when women like Charlotte existed. She felt so grateful that her Queen showed her the truth. The truth being Nikki was meant to be Charlotte private fuck toy.

"How does it fucking feel Nikki! Tell me how it feels to be treated like the whore you are!" Charlotte yells, barely audible over Nikki's ecstatic screams. "I'VE NEVER FELT THIS FUCKING GOOD! OHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT! IT'S FEELS INCREDIBLE!" Nikki's shameless responds, completely in her lost to her own desire.

"What do you have to say to your Queen, whore!" Charlotte moans, moving her hands. Using one to take a firm grip of Nikki by the hair and another to begin firm slaps to Nikki's thick butt, alternating slaps and backhands to the opposite cheek. "Say thank you Slut, show some gratitude to you Queen." Charlotte continues, delivering firm slaps all the while.

"THANK YOU!, THANK YOU!, THANK YOU!, THANK YOU!, THANK YOU!, THANK YOU!, THANK YOU!, THANK YOU!, THANK YOU!, THANK YOU!" Nikki cries out, totally submitting to the woman who had taken everything from her. Her championship, her title and now her pride. Not that any of that matters to Nikki right now, the only thing she can focus on is the seemingly never ending string of orgasming exploding through her body.

"NOT! FUCKING! GOOD! ENOUGH!" Charlotte roars, punctuation each word with a rough slap to Nikki's ass. "You're meant to be serving me but I'm doing all the work. You need to learn how to treat your betters right, butt-slut!" Charlotte continues while pulling her cock out of Nikki's asshole. "You never shut up about hard you work but all I see is another lazy peasant" Charlotte finishes as she climbs onto the bed, laying her head on the large lavish cushions, her fake cock pointed straight into the air.

"You have 5 seconds to get on my dick and show some appreciation or you'll never feel it inside you again" Charlotte threatened, laying with her hands behind her head, despite having wrestled a match earlier in the night and having just dished out an unbelievably insane ass pounding, the new alpha of the WWE women's division doesn't look like she'd even broken a sweat.

Nikki didn't hesitate for a moment, Charlotte had just redefined her understanding of pleasure and she was desperate to experience those heights again. She quickly scrambled up on to the bed and positioned herself over the huge dildo connected to her dominator's waist. Nikki's body in contrast was a mess. She was a hot sweaty mess. Her earlier match and proceed pounding clearly having taken it's tole.

"What do you think you're doing? Did I say you could look at me? You don't deserve to look at me! Turn around you dumb bimbo so I can watch your fat ass bounce on my cock!" Charlotte commands, a command Nikki quickly obeys. Turning to reverse cowgirl position, Nikki begins to lower herself back down onto Charlotte's dick. Wasting no time in swallowing up the entire length with her hungry cheeks and is soon jack-hammering herself up and down with all her remaining strength.

"That's a good slut, maybe you're not completely useless after all!" Charlotte says in backhanded way, licking her lips as she watches Nikki impale herself over and over again. The new champion took another moment to take it all in. It was almost too easy. Breaking Nikki wasn't even a challenge, at least with Sasha she'd put up some resistance and wasn't completely broken in after one night but Charlotte could tell Nikki was already hers.

She was right. Any part of her Nikki that believed she would ever top again disappeared about 10 orgasms ago. She was fully committed to her new Queen and to her Queen's big dick. Alpha Female? Diva's Champion? How could any of that compare to the pleasure she was receiving right now?

"Are you getting tired already? You pathetic peasant!" Charlotte says incredulously, we've still got all night and you're already slowing down?" Nikki was panting for breath, dripping with sweat. She hair stick messily to her beautiful face, looking more like a cheap slut than the reality star she presents to the world. In her defense, a normal woman wouldn't have manage to stay conscious nearly half this long but Charlotte had much higher standards than a normal woman. "Ride my dick as hard as you can until you can't move!" Charlotte orders with a firm slap to Nikki's butt. "You need to work on this stamina if you think you're worthy of my time"

"Yes my Queen, sorry my Queen, thank you my Queen" Nikki grovels before turning all of her focus to slamming herself silly on the fake dick inside of her. Pushing herself through multiple powerful orgasms. At the same time Charlotte beings to cum herself, the busty blonde riding out several powerful orgasms herself, enhanced by the mental satisfaction of having her former rival worship and serve her. Nikki continues bouncing away for as long as she can, eventually collapsing in a heap, failing forward onto the bed into face down ass up position, strap-on leaving her ass with a crude "pop".

Nikki had fallen in just the right position for Charlotte to admit her handy work. Namely The Bella Twin's now gaping asshole. Watching the former Diva's Champion laying there desperately panting for breath, barely cling to consciousness Charlotte felt an overwhelming satisfaction. She'd accomplished more in a single night than most wrestlers would in there entire careers.

She was the alpha now and she promised herself she would be the greatest alpha of all time. Greater than Trish Stratus, Victoria, All of them. None of them were like Charlotte, they weren't born for greatest like her. They weren't genetically superior. They were pretenders and she was the real Queen.

Trish's reign came to an end when Victoria took her title and dished out a legendary ass fucking in the middle of the diva's locker room for everyone to see. Victoria herself thought she'd have an easy semi-retirement in TNA and butt-fuck some lesser competition until she decided to retire for good but she ended up spending the rest of her career being DPed by The Beautiful People. Charlotte was going to stay on-top until she retired because she knew no one could challenge her.

"You're not done yet bitch! Get up here and clean my dick, it's covered in your disgusting peasant ass. If you do a good enough job I'll consider fucking you again" Charlotte decreed, of course she was definitely going to fuck Nikki again, infact she was going to be fucking Nikki Bella all night along but it was still fun to toy with her new piece of fuck meat.

"Yes my Queen" Nikki said breathlessly, moving herself around to face Charlotte's cock, clearly exhausted. Still that doesn't stop her from eagerly taking that giant cock into her mouth again. Yesterday the thought of tasting her own asshole of another woman's dick would have been disgusting to Nikki but now Charlotte's cock seemed like the tastiest meal she'd ever eaten. Nikki was so glad to be worshiping her Queen's cock, thankful she could give back to the women who showed her where she belonged. 

Sloppily moving her lips over every inch of that monster than gaped her asshole unlikely anything she'd ever experienced before in her life, making sure to clean every last drop of her ass cream up. Charlotte watched on, a perverse look of lust upon her face as she imagined all the things she was going to do to Nikki Bella and to the rest of the women's division. Break in Brie Bella and experience some twin magic?, show Becky and Paige who was really in charge of PCB?. No matter what she decided, Charlotte knew she was going to enjoy every single second of it.

END


End file.
